


Начало после конца

by Mark_Dorr



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mark_Dorr/pseuds/Mark_Dorr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Меркуцио просыпается в изменившимся мире, и единственное, что осталось в нем прежним - Тибальт.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Начало после конца

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Beginning after the End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/300773) by [Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/pseuds/Sandrine%20Shaw). 



Меркуцио - человек многих удовольствий: богатый вкус вина, мягкое прикосновение женщины, искусство поэзии, компания друзей, пышные пиры - все это удовлетворяет его, но заставляет одновременно хотеть большего. Но ничто не делает его таким живым, как его сражения с Тибальтом. Разумеется, бесконечный обмен издевками и насмешками должен был давно уже остаться в прошлом - они начали его еще когда были мальчишками - но, вопреки всему, удовлетворение, которое Меркуцио получает от их стычек, за годы лишь усилилось.  
Он наживается на знании, что даже после всех лет, он может просто так залезть Тибальту под кожу, заставить его рассвирепеть от напряжения и отвращения, пока он наконец не взорвется, и они не будут преследовать друг друга по улицам Вероны как два диких пса, кулаки и оскорбления будут летать туда-сюда, до тех пор пока один из них не отступит - или, что чаще, пока кто-то не встанет между ними и не разнимет их.  
Если Меркуцио посмотрит правде в глаза (впрочем, в основном он честен перед собой - ложь он оставляет для друзей и граждан Вероны), то он признает, что возможность спровоцировать Тибальта на драку - главная причина его безрассудных поступков и возмутительного поведения в последнее время. Например, то, что он идет на бал в дом Капулетти, где, как он знает, его не хотят видеть, потому что он Монтекки во всем, кроме имени. И он идет, а друзья за ним по пятам. Он старается сделать так, чтобы Тибальт заметил его, натыкается на него в бальном зале, грязно улыбается, ускользает и посылает ему насмешливый воздушный поцелуй издалека. Тибальт, конечно же, раздражается, а потом злится, как и всегда. В этом он предсказуем, но Меркуцио не будет жаловаться на это - он слишком смакует эту реакцию. Он наслаждается возможностью зайти в пространство Тибальта так глубоко, чтобы почувствовать его дыхание на своей липкой от пота коже и прошептать прямо ему в ухо еще одно оскорбление, и обрадоваться, когда глаза Тибальта потемнеют от ярости.  
Это всегда будет его любимой игрой.

***

Ромео, глупец, разрушает все. Он разрушает все своим самомнением и упрямостью, смехотворным представлением о том, что его любовь к маленькой милой Джульетте Капулетти не принесет беды им всем.  
Но даже умирая и проклиная имя своего друга, Меркуцио знает, что и он был глупцом.  
Когда он увидел как Тибальт нарывается на драку, рыщет в поисках Ромео - из всех людей! - и когда Тибальт сказал Меркуцио держаться подальше, он почувствовал ревность. Вся эта злость один раз за все время была направлена не на него. Он ненавидел это. В Ромео могли влюбляться все женщины Вероны - пусть, Ромео мог быть лучшим другом Бенволио, но ненависть Тибальта и его ярость - это принадлежало Меркуцио.  
И он сделал то, что он делал лучше всего - оскорбил, и надавил, и атаковал, пока не уверился, что они с Тибальтом были сплелись в их старом жестоком па де де, не оценив внезапную ненависть Тибальта к Ромео, и нелепое желание Ромео принести мир Вероне.  
Он знал, что нож Тибальта не был предназначен ему, знал это до того, как увидел, что выражение лица его старого противника наполняется ужасом. Потому что, несмотря на все их обещания уничтожить друг друга, бессчетные "Я убью тебя", Меркуцио никогда не желал смерти Тибальту, а судя по тому, как его глаза почти комически расширились от страха, он не хотел этого тоже.  
Это почти смешно, и Меркуцио борется с искушением бросить Тибальту насмешливое "Не знал, что тебе не все равно". Но когда он открывает рот, все, что выходит оттуда - кашель и кровь.  
Он чувствует, как быстро уходит его сила, и голова кружится от боли в боку. Ужас распространяется по лицу Ромео как болезнь, медленная и неотратимая. Он пытается улыбнуться, чтобы обнадежить друга, но лицо не слушается.  
Он умирает, понимает он. Он умирает и все еще чувствует давление насмешливого поцелуя Тибальта на своих губах, фантомная боль, которая почти страшнее удара тибальтова ножа. С этой мыслью что-то совсем не так, думает Меркуцио, прежде чем мир исчезает в темноту.

***

Его первая мысль, когда он открывает глаза - что над ним склонился ангел, прекраснейшее из лиц, обрамленное белым сиянием.  
Когда его взгляд проясняется, он понимает, что это монашка, чье лицо приняло суровое выражение, когда она поняла, что он проснулся.  
\- Вы должны отдыхать, - говорит она ему. - Ваши раны еще не излечились.  
Горло Меркуцио першит и болит, когда он говорит, и ему приходится прокашляться, прежде чем сказать:  
\- Как давно я здесь?  
\- Две недели. Вам и вашему другу очень повезло. Раны были очень серьезные. Мы не ждали, что вы снова очнетесь.  
Он пытается понять, о каком друге она говорит, не попытался ли Тибальт напасть на Ромео снова, несмотря на страшные последствия первой попытки. Но прежде чем он спрашивает, он чувствует, как снова проваливается в забытье.

***

Следующий день приводит к его постели принца. Он стоит ровно, и несмотря на то, что он достаточно искренен когда говорит, что рад, что его племянник выжил, под этими словами спрятано столько злости и обвинения, что Меркуцио не может пропустить их.  
\- Я тоже рад, что жив, дядя, - отвечает он с улыбкой. Но шутка не производит впечатления, и принц уходит так же быстро, как и пришел.  
Ни Ромео, ни Бенволио не приходят навестить его.  
Он спрашивал монахинь, кто меняет его повязки и чистит его раны, если Ромео тоже здесь, но они только качали головами и шли по своим делам. Он представляет, что Ромео слишком занят тем, что развлекает свою невесту Капулетти.  
Он старается не чувствовать боли от открытого отвержения со стороны друзей, но как у него может получиться?

***

После бесполезных дней и дней в постели, лишенный компании и проклиная всех, кого он знает, он наконец-то получает разрешение встать и сделать несколько шагов без посторонней помощи. Меркуцио тащит себя по коридорам во внутренний дворик.  
Тибальт - последний человек, которого он ожидает увидеть - сидит на солнце на скамейке с угрюмым выражением лица.  
Вопреки всему, Меркуцио широко улыбается.  
\- Тибальт, старый друг, пришел навестить меня? Не нужно было!  
Лицо Тибальта становится еще мрачнее, когда он поворачивается к Меркуцио. Но под хмуростью и мрачностью есть что-то еще, еле заметное любому, кто не знает Тибальта так хорошо, как Меркуцио: явное облегчение, быстро и надежное спрятанное, но написанное совершенно ясно на его лице, если знать, куда смотреть. Оно опровергает слова, которые Тибальт выплевывает в лицо Меркуцио:  
\- Я должен был понять, что такой таракан, как ты, переживет что угодно, - говорит он, и Меркуцио улыбается еще шире.  
Это ему знакомо.  
\- Ты не так хорош с ножом, как всегда утверждал, Тибальт. Как всегда, разочаровываешь.  
Он ждет быстрого ответа, но когда Тибальт стискивает зубы и отводит глаза, он вовсе не выглядит разъяренным, и Меркуцио чувствует себя абсурдно - будто он сказал что-то, чего не должен был говорить. Это не имеет смысла, потому что все, что он сделал - швырнул ему обратно его же собственные слова: "Ты ничего не почувствуешь. Я хорош с ножом, Меркуцио, и ты умрешь", что на самом деле было не одной ложью, а тремя. Меркуцио хочет сказать ему это, но настроение другое, чем он ожидал; есть только все это чувство вины, и подавленность, и горечь там, где должна была быть горячая ярость и пикировка словами. Это неправильно, и Меркуцио теряет баланс.  
\- Я знаю, что ты не... - он чувствует себя в безвыходном положении, и ему кажется, что снять это напряжение, но он не знает слов, он никогда не говорил Тибальту ни слова без оскорблений и издевок. Он откашливается и пробует снова. - Я знаю, что ты не хотел ударить меня. Если бы Ромео не встал между нами? Неважно. Ничего не произошло. У меня будет милый шрам, которым я смогу впечатлить всех девушек, так что не нужно быть таким унылым и обреченным насчет этого.  
И вот, наконец, вспышка искренней ярости.  
Тибаль тянется за парой костылей, лежащей у его ног, и встает на трясущихся ногах, а Меркуцио все еще пытается понять, что с ним случилось (он-то точно не ранил Тибальта в схватке, не больше чем поставил несколько синяков и поранил его эго оскорблениями), когда Тибальт, пошатываясь, идет к нему. Вопреки неустойчивости его шага, он все еще выглядит устрашающе, даже сейчас, и Меркуцио чувствует, как тело реагирует на это, как кровь начинает кипеть в венах, а восхищение сушит рот.  
\- Ты глупец, Меркуцио, - выплевывает Тибальт. - Как ты можешь стоять тут и улыбаться этой глупой улыбкой и говорить мне, что ничего не произошло, когда это именно наша схватка запустила все, что было дальше? Ты и я, мы сделали это. Их кровь на наших руках. На моих руках.  
Он делает шаг назад и так быстро, как его костыли позволяют ему, проходит мимо Меркуцио, как будто от одного его присутствия ему становится плохо, и он не может терпеть его лишнюю минуту  
\- Подожди! - кричит Меркуцио Тибальту и бросается за ним. К счастью, рана Тибальта замедляет его движения, а рана Меркуцио только болит как огонь, но не останавливает его. - Чья кровь? Что, черт возьми, произошло?  
Тибальт смотрит на него.  
\- Ты не знаешь, - говорит он наконец, и Меркуцио закатывает глаза.  
\- Конечно, я не знаю. Никто ничего мне не говорит. Ромео не приходил меня навестить, и Бенволио тоже, а монахини говорят мне только, что я ничего не должен делать, потому что ох-я-так-ужасно-ранен.  
Тибальт бледнеет как полотно, и Меркуцио думает отчего - рана это или что-то из того, что он сказал. Когда Тибальт говорит, его голос чуть громче шепота.  
\- Ты полный глупец, - осуждающе говорит он, но в словах нет издевки, которую они подразумевают. Они звучат так же устало и напуганно, как Тибальт, стоящий рядом. - Он мертв. Твой друг Ромео мертв, и Джульетта тоже.  
И мир Меркуцио рушится.

***

Он узнает все, постепенно, сначала от Тибальта, а потом от Бенволио, который приходит навестить его на следующий день. Он выглядит как тень себя самого и уходит, как только заканчивает свой рассказ и желает скорейшего выздоровления.  
Меркуцио оплакивает друга и проклинает и мир, и Бога, и Монтекки, и Капулетти, и он пытается ударить Тибальта, который отталкивает его с удивительной для раненного человека силой.  
Появляются монахини и разводят их в разные стороны. Они смотрят обвиняюще, говорят строгие слова и уводят Меркуцио обратно в его комнату, и ни на что из этого у него нет терпения. Его лучший друг мертв. Его лучший друг мертв, потому что мстил за него, за Меркуцио, и горькая ирония в том, что Меркуцио жив, а Ромео мертв. Его лучший друг мертв, потому что Меркуцио не мог упустить шанса ввязаться в драку с Тибальтом. Его лучший друг мертв, потому что Меркуцио был неосторожен, и завидовал, и он был одержим тем, чтобы внимание Тибальта было сконцентрировано только на нем.  
Это отрезвляющие мысли, и они не дают ему заснуть ночью. Он хочет обвинить в бессоннице пульсирующую боль в боку, но то, что он постоял на пороге смерти, сделало его еще менее склонным к отрицанию, чем до того, как он почти что умер.  
Зная, что он не сможет заснуть сегодня, он откидывает заляпанные кровью покрывала и встает.  
Он находит комнату Тибальта быстрее, чем предполагал - это всего в половине коридора от него. Он входит без стука и не удивлен, что Тибальт тоже не спит.  
Тибальт сухо улыбается.  
\- Пришел за местью, Меркуцио? Лучше получи ее сейчас, когда я не могу быть тебе достойным соперником.  
Но вызов в лучшем случае равнодушный, и Меркуцио посмеялся бы над ним, если бы он не горевал по своему другу.  
\- Я просто не хотел быть один, и все, - говорит он. Во имя старых добрых времен он добавляет, - даже если это означает проводить время в твоей компании.  
Он немного ждет, что Тибальт выгонит его или рассмеется ему в лицо, но когда ни того, ни другого не происходит, Меркуцио осторожно пересекает комнату и тяжело шлепается рядом с ним. Они просто сидят остаток ночи, не разговаривая.  
Тишина утешает, и это странно для Меркуцио, потому что утешение - не то, что он мог бы связать с Тибальтом раньше.

***

Когда Меркуцио наконец-то разрешают покинуть свое убежище в монастыре, он понимает, что Верона - изменившееся место,. На улицах, где когда-то царили смех и ссоры, теперь стылая тишина, люди ходят, опустив головы, и их лица мрачны, как будто они - на бесконечных похоронах.  
Когда он первый раз видит человека из клана Капулетти, вовлеченного в тихий, без волнения разговор с Монтекки, он почти что бежит к ним и трясет их, но вскоре понимает, что никто никого ни с кем не ругается, так что он быстро продолжает идти по своим делам. В воскресенье он мельком замечает леди Капулетти и леди Монтекки, обе в черном, вместе покидающих церковь Отца Лоренцо.  
Десятки лет вражды, похоже, исчезли без следа, слишком быстро, чтобы Меркуцио смог взять в толк, что произошло, даже несмотря на то, что он понимал, насколько высокой оказалась цена этого спокойствия.  
Вообще-то, посреди всего этого примирения между семьями, единственный человек, которого все избегают - это сам Меркуцио, человек, почти-смерть которого начала все это, и у которого не хватило достоинства даже умереть. Даже Бенволио сказал ему едва ли два слова с тех пор, как Меркуцио вернулся, и Меркуцио не может понять, почему друг его избегает: захвачен он горем, или же обвиняет Меркуцио в том, что случилось.  
В этом странном новом мире Меркуцио живет как чужак, потерянный, одинокий, раздраженный, и гнев растет в нем и ждет, пока что-то не позволит ему выйти наружу.  
Так что он делает то, что всегда делал, когда хотел подраться: он находит Тибальта. Это привычка которую невозможно изменить - даже сейчас, даже после всего.

***

Он наполовину боится, что обнаружит Тибальта в том же состоянии, как и в последний раз, когда он его видел - тихого и замкнутого, не заглатывающего его приманки. Но ему не нужно было беспокоиться.  
Когда он выслеживает Тибальта, он в таверне в злачной части города. Он уже наполовину пьян, когда Меркуцио входит, и один его вид заставляет глаза Тибальта вспыхнуть, а руки сжаться в кулаки, и Меркуцио знает, что он получит свою драку.  
\- Ты соблазняешь свою смерть, Меркуцио? Тебе нужно освежить память о том, что случилось в прошлый раз, когда ты бросил вызов мне?  
Меркуцио криво улыбается.  
\- Ты так пьян, что даже твоя мать смогла бы тебя побить. Я положу тебя на обе лопатки, даже не вспотев.  
В ответ Тибальт широко улыбается.  
\- Почему бы тебе не попробовать, фигляр? - усмехается он, и вот он уже вскочил с места и его кулаки летят в Мекуцио.  
Они легко возвращаются к своему старому танцу, оскорбления и удары льются дождем друг на друга, и это жестоко и великолепно, и Меркуцио чувствует себя живым первый раз за недели, даже когда кровь начинает течь по его разбитой губе, а особенно хороший удар Тибальта попадает как раз по тому месту, где находится только что зажившая рана.  
Тибальт хватает его и впечатывает лицом в стол, и Меркуцио смеется сквозь боль, и слезы жгут глаза.  
Хозяин таверны вдруг оказывается между ними, оттаскивает Тибальта и кричит им прекратить, и угрожает вызвать стражу и донести на них.  
\- Убейте друг друга, если вам так надо, но не в моих стенах!  
Меркуцио встает, пошатываясь, и насмешливо улыбается.  
\- Слушаюсь и повинуюсь, добрый человек, мы продолжим снаружи, если вы позволите.  
\- Мне похуй! - орет человек. - Просто убирайтесь отсюда и не возвращайтесь.  
Тибальт смеется, протягивает руку и хватает Меркуцио за воротник, и вытаскивает его наружу. Свежий прохладный возух ударяет Меркуцио в лицо как пощечина, и он бы упал, если бы Тибальт не держал его на ногах.  
Когда он снова уверенно стоит, он пытается освободиться от хватки, но Тибальт и не собирается выпускать его, он тащит его в темную аллею, и там, наконец, отталкивает его, как бешеного пса. Меркуцио спотыкается и его спина ударяет стену, и он наваливается на нее всем весом и переводит дыхание.  
В темном, тусклом свете Луны сложно видеть дальше, чем на пару шагов вперед. Но он видит Тибальта, он видит кровоточащий порез на его щеке, спутанные волосы, видит как сверкают его глаза, когда он подходит ближе.  
\- Тебе нравится, когда тебя бьют, Меркуцио? - насмехается над ним Тибальт. - Поэтому ты продолжаешь приходить?  
Меркуцио смеется, но даже он слышит надрыв безумия в своем смехе. Он бросается вперед, отталкиваясь от стены, и прижимает свои губы к губам Тибальта. Это должен быть своеобразный возврат долга: такой же насмешливый поцелуй, который подарил ему Тибальта тем днем, когда он подумал, что Меркуцио только притворяется тяжело раненным. Просто грубо прижать губы к губам, не настоящий поцелуй, просто другой способ бросить перчатку.  
Но это не то, что происходит. Рот Меркуцио на губах Тибальта, а потом губы Тибальта открываются, и Меркуцио не разрывает поцелуй, как он хотел, а углубляет его. И, внезапно, это настоящий, правильный поцелуй, голодный и жестокий, и все еще вызов, но и столь большее. Руки Тибальта цепляются за одежду Меркуцио, а пальцы Меркуцио запутываются в волосах Тибальта, и они разрывают поцелуй только тогда, когда им надо отдышаться.  
Когда они делают это, они смотрят друг на друга - оба потрясенные, и в какой-то мгновение это может пойти разными путями: взорваться знакомым насилием, ударами и оскорблениями, или закончиться по-другому.  
Тибальт смеется мягко, презрительно, и Меркуцио готовится к удару или пинку, и он почти удивлен, когда вместо этого Тибальт сокращает дистанцию между ними и начинает рвать завязки его штанов.  
Его рот снова на Меркуцио, и непреклонные губы, и неосторожные зубы. В том месте, где губа Меркуцио разбита и кровоточит, поцелуй колет как иглы, но ему плевать.  
Они избавляются от одежды медленнее, чем хотел бы Меркуцио, но по крайней мере они обнажены - обнажены достаточно - и тогда Тибальт вжимает тело Меркуцио в стену своим собственным, и их члены трутся друг о друга, и этого ощущения достаточно, чтобы Меркуцио издал хныкающий, сломанный стон, который бы заставил его устыдиться себя в других обстоятельствах.  
Тибальт берет его прямо так, спина Меркуцио неудобно трется о грубую каменную стену, его ноги сжаты вокруг бедер Тибальта, его голова наклонена вперед и лежит на плече Тибальта, и его руки оставляют синяки на теле Тибальта.  
Он кончает с его именем на губах.  
Когда они отходят друг от друга, никто из них ничего не говорит, и они даже не смотрят друг на друга. 

***

После он не ищет Тибальта, и он не встречает его на улицах. Верона - не маленький город, но Меркуцио знает Тибальта слишком хорошо, чтобы думать, что это простое совпадение.  
Часть его хочет найти Тибальта, но он слишком труслив, чтобы сделать это.  
Жизнь продолжается. Он пишет грустные стихи, он пьет вино, которое на вкус как вода, он равнодушно беседует с Бенволио, и тот никогда не встречается с ним глазами, он спит с женщинами, которые не дают ему никакого удовлетворения, кроме пустого, поверхностного облегчения, и он ходит на пиры, которые больше похожи на поминальные обряды, чем на веселые попойки.  
Больше всего он скучает - больше дружбы и радости и чувства того, что он король мира, больше даже Ромео - по тому, каким живым делали его перепалки с Тибальтом. Теперь он чувствует себя мертвым внутри, наполовину виноватым в том, что выжил, наполовину в том, что он не живет по-настоящему, хотя жизнь предоставила ему второй шанс.  
Он смиряется с тем, что теперь так будет всегда.

***

Тибальт приходит к нему спустя недели, когда Меркуцио почти оставил надежду увидеть его снова.  
Однажды утром Тибальт стоит в его спальне, когда Меркуцио просыпается, небрежно прислонившись к косяку двери, как будто это его дом. Меркуцио пробегает уставшей рукой по лицу и пытается скрыть улыбку зевком. Рядом с ним в кровати ворочается шлюха, которую он привел домой вчера. Он толкает ее ногой и говорит уходить, а она поднимает шум насчет оплаты.  
Тибальт смотрит насмешливо, и Меркуцио чувствует, что краснеет.  
\- Я не знал, что тебе приходится платить за подобные услуги, Меркуцио. Разве раньше ты не гордился тем, какой ты дамский угодник?  
Меркуцио встает с постели, голый, кидает девчонке деньги и выставляет ее за дверь. Как только она исчезает, он поворачивается к Тибальту.  
\- Мне не пришлось платить за твои услуги, не так ли? Это делает тебя дешевле любой шлюхи.  
Он знает, что улыбка на его губах скорее всего убавляет издевки в его голосе, но ему плевать. Если Тибальт оскорбится и захочет подраться, он получит свою драку. Но если нет, Меркуцио не будет против, если они покатаются по простыням в другом танце. Может быть, он даже предпочтет это.  
Тибальт смеется.  
\- Ты не смог бы позволить себе оплатить меня в любом случае, так что я скорее сделал это из жалости.  
Он достаточно близко, чтобы поцеловать его, и Меркуцио делает это.  
\- Человек с твоим прошлым должен заниматься благотворительностью чаще, чтобы искупить свои бесчисленные грехи, - бормочет он в рот Тибальта. Когда Тибальт отталкивает его, он оступается и падает назад, на кровать. Тибальт следует за ним, забираясь на него, и в один неприятный момент Меркуцио вспоминает то мгновение, когда нож Тибальта ударил его. Даже когда Тибальт склоняется, чтобы украсть еще один поцелуй, это как дежа вю. Но этот поцелуй другой, он отличается от всех поцелуев, которые были у них. Его можно было бы назвать нежным, если бы это были не они, и Меркуцио чувствует, как напряжение наконец-то покидает его тело.

***

После он ожидает, что Тибальт уйдет, и удивляется, когда он не уходит, а ложится рядом и не отодвигается, и их тела продолжают соприкасаться.  
Мгновение он чувствует себя почти удовлетворенным.  
Когда Тибальт говорит, его слова выдергивают почву у Меркуцио из-под ног.  
\- Я уезжаю из Вероны, - он не смотрит на Меркуцио, когда говорит это.  
Меркуцио проглатывает натиск чувств: злость и отчаяние и ненависть и огромный прилив одиночества. Правда в том, что он настолько привык ненавидеть, хотеть, нуждаться в Тибальте одновременно, что он не может представить Верону без него, не знает, что будет делать без него. Он заставляет себя кивнуть с каменным лицом.  
\- Делай как хочешь, - говорит он, и ему почти удается не пропустить горечь в свой голос. - Я рад, что вижу тебя в последний раз. Но никаких тяжелых чувств, ладно? Желаю тебе всего хорошего.  
Он быстро встает и собирает одежду, но смех Тибальта останавливает его, и на какое-то мгновение он хочет, чтобы у него был нож, который он смог бы глубоко вонзить в черное, бесчувственное сердце Тибальта.  
\- Ты и правда настолько глуп? Я прошу тебя уехать со мной, идиот.  
Меркуцио застывает.  
\- Что ты сказал?  
\- Здесь нет ничего ни для тебя, ни для меня. Они ненавидят нас, каждый из них. Печальный жребий, - опасная улыбка расцветает на его лице. - А мы всегда ненавидели их. Так зачем оставаться? Что тебя здесь держит?  
Сердце Меркуцио пробегает мили за минуты, когда он думает о том, что предлагает Тибальт.  
\- Ну, я думаю, ты без меня заскучаешь, - говорит он. - Так почему бы и нет? Не то чтобы у меня есть выбор лучше.  
Он пытается сделать так, чтобы это звучало беспечно, как будто он принимает решение, подчинившись порыву, но он не может сдержать улыбку на лице.  
Тибальт смотрит на него, а потом медленно улыбается в ответ.


End file.
